Daddy's Little Girl: Bra's Story
by Kyou Kara Rin
Summary: Read and Review. 1 of 4 Chapters up. Bra forgets her father's words while at a party, and chaos ensues. WARNING: There is a rape scene.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to FUNImation, Akira Toriyama, etc.  
  
Author's Warning: This is a rape story. Repeat, THIS IS A RAPE STORY. If you can't stand this kind of a story, turn back now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: If you're still reading, then you're interested in a rape story. This story revolves around Bra, a party, and the chaos that ensues when things get out of hand. The characters "Max", "Alex", and "Jeff" are owned by me and were created for the sole purpose of enhancing this story and furthering the plot. This is meant to be a warning to teens from the author. If you don't want this to happen to you, then be responsible at parties. Read and review, please!  
  
  
  
Daddy's Little Girl  
  
Crow Mirror  
  
Bra was psyched. She had finally convinced her father to let her go to a party. It was at Max Driver's house, and she had heard that he threw the best parties. The fifteen year old half-saiyan had spent the past three hours prepping for this party, and her brother was getting annoyed.  
  
"Bra! Hurry up!" cried Trunks, banging on the door. "We're going to be late!"  
  
"Coming!" replied Bra. She made a minor adjustment to her hair, put on some perfume, and left the bathroom. She grabbed her purse and turned to her brother. "Ready?" He nodded. "Let's go!" She was almost at the door when a hand grabbed the back of her shirt.  
  
"Not so fast, young lady!" said a scruffy voice. Bra turned to face her father.  
  
"C'mon, Dad! We're gonna be late!" she complained.  
  
"First we have to go over the rules," he replied. "One, you must be back by ten thirty. No buts. Second, don't except a drink from anyone. Not even your brother or Goten. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Papa," replied Bra.  
  
"Now give your old man a hug," Vegeta said. Bra reluctantly gave her father a hug.  
  
"Have fun!" was the cry from Bulma, who was in the kitchen.  
  
"I will Mom!" shouted Bra in reply. A honk outside the door told them that Goten had arrived. She left with Trunks and hopped into the back seat of Goten's Mustang convertible. Vegeta sighed as he watched the three half- saiyans drive off to the party. Bulma walked over to him, drying a dish.  
  
"Don't worry, Vegeta," she said to her husband. "She'll be fine. Trunks and Goten are with her."  
  
"I know," he replied. "I'm just not ready to see my little girl grow up quite yet."  
  
  
  
Bra was having a great time at the party. She had ditched Trunks and Goten to spend time with some of her friends. Just then, Jeff walked over to the girls. He had spiked his short blonde haired and sported a goatee. He was in a waiter's outfit and carrying a tray of drinks.  
  
"Drinks, ladies?" he asked with his charming smile. All but one of the girls refused.  
  
"Sure!" said Bra, taking a drink off of the tray. One drink couldn't hurt, could it? She finished the drink quickly. Soon she began to feel dizzy. Then she blacked out.  
  
Bra woke up in Max's parents' bedroom. She couldn't figure out what had happened. In the dimly lit room she saw Alex and Jeff watching her. Alex let down his long brown hair. She didn't understand it. Then she saw Alex slip Jeff a twenty dollar bill. Jeff had drugged her drink for Alex! But why?  
  
"She's all yours, my man," said Jeff to Alex. "I'll be guarding the door." He left Alex and Bra in the bedroom. She knew then that she was the victim of a cruel game.  
  
"I've waited for this moment for a long time," said Alex, advancing towards the bed. His brown eyes glimmered in the dim light. He took off his shirt and pants.  
  
"Get away from me, Alex!" cried Bra, slapping him across the face. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it off. "Get away!" she cried as he pulled off her skirt.  
  
"Let me have you, baby!" he said, taking off her bra. She kicked and screamed, but it was to no avail. He removed her underwear and had his way with her that night.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at his watch. It was eleven. He paced around the room, worried.  
  
"Where are they?" he thought aloud. "I told them to be back here by ten thirty!"  
  
Just then, the front door opened. Trunks was carrying a hysterical Bra while Goten tried to calm her down.  
  
"What happened?!?!" stormed Vegeta, taking Bra out of Trunks's arms.  
  
"We don't know," said Goten.  
  
"Honestly, Father!" chimed in Trunks, tring to keep his livid father from tearing apart Goten. "We lost sight of her, and about ten minutes ago she ran up to me and collapsed on me, sobbing."  
  
Vegeta carried Bra into his room and sat down on the bed. He cradled her in his arms and rocked back and forth.  
  
"It's okay, baby," he said to his sobbing daughter, "it's okay. Daddy won't let anyone hurt you." He stroked Bra's hair and let her cry until she could cry no more. "Now tell me what happened at the party."  
  
"Okay, Daddy," said Bra, wiping away her tears. "I was having fun and hanging out with my friends when Jeff offered us drinks. I took one." She received a slight glare from her father, and quickly continued. "I got dizzy and blacked out. I woke up in Max's parents' bedroom. Alex and Jeff were standing at the end of the bed. Alex slipped Jeff a twenty. That's when I knew that Jeff had purposely drugged my drink. Then Jeff left the room, and Alex undressed. He moved towards me and took off my clothes. I screamed and kicked and fought, but…" She began to get watery-eyed. "But he raped me!" She began to scream. "He took advantage of me and I hated it! I hated him! I hate him!" She looked at her father and hugged him tightly, crying. "Oh, Daddy! I love you! Don't hate me! I'll always be your little girl!"  
  
"I love you too," he replied, hugging his daughter back. He held her close, stroked her hair, and cried silently.  
  
Trunks and Goten had heard the whole thing through the walls of Trunks's room. The two went to tell Bulma once they were done listening. She had heard Bra's screaming from the kitchen. Bra fell asleep in her father's arms that night. He had carried her to her room, tucked her in, and kissed her.  
  
"Don't worry, Bra," he whispered. "You will be my little girl forever. No matter what happens, I will always love you." 


End file.
